The present invention relates to a fighting UFO toy car in which after activated, the toy car body can ascend and rotate and descend. In addition, decorations at front end of the toy car body can regularly extend and retract back and forth. A top section of the toy car body is equipped with a UFO model which can ascend out of the toy car body. Two wings are disposed on two sides of the toy car body, which can be stretched and retracted.
A conventional toy car is usually designed with attractive appearance and simple actions such as running and sound/light effect. However, such toy car lacks a transmission mechanism which is able to create versatile and live actions. Therefore, the conventional toy car can hardly satisfy the requirement of children. An improved toy car has been developed, which includes a transmission mechanism able to create various special actions. However, such transmission mechanism is quite complicated so that the cost is relatively high and the possibility of malfunction is increased. Therefore, it is necessary to develop a toy car which is able to create versatile and live actions without increasing Manufacturing cost.